


Pleasure before Shame

by GravityDidIt



Series: Pleasure & Shame [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-consensual sex, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stumbles on a special strain of wolfs bane and Peter stumbles upon him and Derek and takes his opportunity.</p>
<p>The story "Peter & Pollen" from Stiles and Derek's POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure before Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be Pleasure & Shame, so after Derek and Stiles pleasure parts I would write the aftermath (shame) but, the aftermath didn't flow so well when I tried to write it.
> 
> I may write their shame parts later as a part of the series but probably not until I feel comfortable with it.

**Stiles**

He needs _more_. He can’t get enough. There’s a dick in his ass and one in his mouth but it isn’t enough. He _wants_ more. Despite his eyes closed in bliss it isn’t enough.

Stiles opens his throat for the dick in his mouth and swallows when it’s shoved into his waiting throat. But it still isn’t enough he pushes his hips back meeting the thrust coming from behind him. Stiles opens his eyes and takes in the taught ab muscles just before his eyes, they lower to the dark pubic hair and spit slick dick as Peter pulls back. Stiles looks up as Peter looks down and smirks at him, he keeps just the head of his penis in Stiles mouth for a few seconds, but each _millisecond_ builds a need in Stiles that has him sucking at what he can reach to get it back into him. Peter takes pity on him and with a merciless thrust shoves himself down Stiles throat, his balls slapping against the boy’s chin. Despite the treatment, Stiles moans at being filled.

The thoughts are so alien but they are all encompassing and he just wants _more_. When he went into the preserve he never expected this. But he can’t deny it, he should be angr-but he can’t even finish the thought before this need, and a well-placed thrust from Derek banish his thoughts.

_Thoughts?_ He hasn’t had a coherent one since he entered Derek’s loft. All that’s left is this instinct to be mounted and _bred_. And god, he’s enjoying it. His dick hasn’t been this hard since….oh god….he can’t think. His dick is so hard, and maybe if he had the mental capacity to stop sucking the cock in front of him he could look down and see how much he’s leaking, he knows it’s a lot that much he is sure.

Precum, he never knew it tasted so good before. He’s tasted his own before (curiosity and all that). But Derek’s is like nectar, salty and sweet and just so _good_ (if he had the thought capacity he would wonder what Derek’s actual cum tastes like). Peter’s is almost as good the taste still lingers on his tongue even though his mouth is so far down on his dick it’s Peter’s balls that he tastes. The taste mixes with the persistent taste of Peter’s ass and its good, the mixture makes his mouth wetter. Makes him want to cum. It’s not as good as Derek’s precum but still good, still _so good_.

His ass is so full, full of spit, and lube and a hard wonderful dick.

Derek, oh god, Derek’s thrusts are becoming harder, distantly he thinks Peter might have been talking. Then he feels it. Derek’s thrust are harder but slower now, and something is sparking fireworks behind Stiles eyelids making him forget to…forget to what? He feels it in his mouth too. The cock in his mouth shoved forward once more and then it stays. He can still breathe, not sure how, but he can (almost wishes he couldn’t) and he loves it. It’s almost enough. Then Derek shoves one last time into him and _yes._ Whatever it is, is lodged in him full and hard and it presses something in Stiles that makes his body tense and release and build until he wants to scream, but to do so would release what he has in his mouth and he can’t have that. He moans though, can’t stop it from traveling through his aching throat.

He comes, it feels like an eternity of pleasure, but it never drops, it only rises as the pressure of Derek’s knot presses against his prostate.

Then he feels it, the twitch of the cock in his throat and the rush of hot cum, he swallows greedily, wishing he could taste it properly. A brief memory of fantasies flash through his head and Stiles’ only regret is not being able to be covered by the cum. Have it paint his face so everyone will know.

His euphoria climbs higher as the pressure in his ass sits tighter on his prostate, the cum building in him, making his belly tight and full. Stiles can’t imagine not having this, can’t help but imagine being fucked again somewhere else. Derek fucking him on the couch where he and his dad watch baseball, Derek taking him ass over head in the preserve, getting fucked by Derek in the locker room the sounds of their sex echoing off of the walls, Stiles riding Derek’s thick cock in his backyard in broad daylight, Derek holding Stiles up while he stands then Peter comes in as well, pushing into Stiles already filled hole.

/\/\/\/\

 

**Derek**

Derek almost smiles, it feels so good. The tight fuck-hole squeezes him every time his bitch breathes. He pulls out slowly and then rams in hard, taking pride in the loud slap that sounds out. He then grinds himself as far into his bitch as he can go. His thoughts are muddled but focused only on fucking Stiles. The darker places in his mind wonder why he never did this before.

The way Stiles smells with Derek’s dick in him, _fuck,_ he loves it. Wants to fuck his cum into Stiles, knows he’ll enjoy that smell even more, love it even more when he gets his bitch full and pregnant with his pups. He pulls back again and watches avidly as his dick pulls out of Stiles tight hole. The head pops out and Derek feels his fangs lengthen at the image of Stiles’ small hole, red, puffy, and slightly open. The removal of Derek’s dick though causes a whine from Stiles (though the sound isn’t much as his throat is impaled on Peter’s cock), he tries to thrust back onto Derek’s dick but Peter has a tight hold on his face.

Derek places the head back at Stiles’ hole and slowly pushes in, enjoying the feeling of Stiles squeezing tight around his dick and the look of the little hole being spread by a thick cock. If Derek had the ability he would wonder why Stiles hole wasn’t a gaping mess, but by the time he’s done with it, it would be.

Derek tears his eyes away from his bitch’s hole when he hears Peter talking.

“Breed him Derek." Peter’s hair is still perfectly styled, perhaps slightly matted by sweat but Derek doesn’t pay attention to it for long, instead his eyes travel down is uncle’s admittedly attractive physique to where he is fucking Stiles’ mouth. He can’t see Stiles mouth, wishes he could, but Stiles forehead touching just below Peter’s navel tell him exactly how far down in Stiles throat Peter is.

"Fuck your cum into his warm cunt." Before, Peter’s words had washed off him, but this time they leave their mark and it’s as if a floodgate is opened. Sure thoughts of breeding Stiles ass had filtered in but now…now he can’t stop the _instinct_ , the _need_.

"Use this bitch and breed you pups into his stomach." Derek wants to growl, being ordered by his uncle leaves a strange feeling across his skin. An instinct of showing Peter who the superior wolf is rises quickly, the urge to fuck the older wolf into his rightful place below Derek is strong, but quickly lost as another more powerful instinct takes precedence. Derek’s knot begin to form at the base of his penis, every strong thrust into Stiles is harder now but coupled with a delicious pleasure and the feeling of satisfying his urge to breed his bitch. "That's right Derek breed him till he leaks from being so full of you." He can’t hold back anymore, he fucks Stiles with a quick staccato of his hips as his knot grows in size. Derek shoves his knot into the tight heat of Stiles hole and comes. Perhaps too quickly, Stiles is clamping down on Derek’s knot swamping the wolf in pleasure as it forces another orgasm out of him. The muted moan that comes from Stiles stuffed full mouth is music to the wolf’s ears. Pride glows in his chest, not only is his pleasure achieved but so is that of his bitch.

The scent assails his nose, a scent he is more familiar with than he would normally admit, a scent he has smelt strongly in Stiles room. His eyes draw themselves to the source of the scent, in Peter’s hand is Stiles cum. Peter stretches out his arm and Derek has his mouth on Peter’s fingers.

He tries to get as much as the taste as he can but too soon Derek has lapped and sucked off all that there was. But there’s another taste, not as good but certainly worth another lick. The fingers taste good even without Stiles cum covering them. Derek feels another wave of ecstasy as he comes again. He sucks on the finger in his mouth harder and closes his eyes in bliss. He can’t help the small aborted thrusts he gives as Stiles squeezes down on his knot and moans. The fingers are pulled free of Derek’s mouth and he fights back a whimper at their loss.

Derek’s hand goes low as he feels Stiles taught and slightly bulging belly, imagines he can feel the head of his cock through Stiles stomach, imagines he can feel his cubs growing there. His other hand travels the expanse of Stiles back, the pale skin blotched red with moles dotted across. Another wave of euphoria passes through him, and he suddenly has the urge to nuzzle the mother of his cubs. He lays himself across Stiles’ back, the sweat from his chest makes a sticky glide as he places his mouth to the back of Stiles neck.

He nuzzles his nose and face across the back of Stiles head taking in their combined scent. Derek than licks and nips at Stiles earlobes. His nose catches onto the scent of the one in front of them, of Peter, Derek takes in Stiles closed eyes pure happiness written over his face, and the way his mouth is stretched around the knot in his mouth. Derek presses a kiss to the side of Stiles stretched lips producing a loud hiss from Peter.

“Go on Derek,” Peter’s voice is soft and low, but brimmed with pleasure and smugness. “Stiles is being so good, taking my cock, don’t you want to show him how good you are too?” Derek glares, hating the hidden order of the other wolf. But he has a point, he has to show the mother of his cubs how good he is, and if Stiles is pleasuring Peter than he will help.

Derek’s tongue sneaks out of his mouth as he licks in between Stiles lips. But a hard squeeze from Stiles has him lost in pleasure again. Once the wave passes he licks and kisses at Peter’s stomach tasting the skin and sweat, enjoying the flavor, his licking goes lower, Derek laps at Peter’s balls. He can feel them pumping cum into Stiles throat. Derek sucks the nut he can reach and hears a groan comes from Peter’s mouth, along with a small ‘click’ come from above him.

On the back of Peter’s phone a red light shines brightly. Almost as brightly as the flash of teeth from Peter’s smile.

Its moments later that Peter has apparently decided that his knees have had enough. He spreads his legs wide until his ass touches the cool floor, dislodging Derek from his balls and dragging Stiles head with him. Derek growls at Peter as Stiles lets out a whimper of discomfort from the forced movement. Peter pays the two no mind and continues rearranging his body until he sits fully on the floor, back against the coach and his legs outspread on either side of Stiles. Peter runs his hands through Stiles hair as the boy continues to milk him with his throat and swallow his well-deserved reward.

Stiles hums contentedly once again. But Derek can’t return to his place next to Stiles the new angle is too steep and awkward, but a tight squeeze from Stiles forces a gush of cum from Derek along with an idea. Derek grabs one of Peter’s feet from the floor beside Stiles and pulls it to his face. Derek breathes in taking in the scent of sweat, Peter, dust and also Stiles’ precum, the cocktail of smells makes his mouth water. The first lick is tentative and curious but the surprised look on Peter’s face spurs Derek further. Peter tastes of the floor, not exactly palatable, but the salty taste of sweat and Stiles precum make up for it and have Derek dragging his tongue from heel to toe. An unexpected moan is dragged out of Peter by Derek’s tongue. Once he reaches the toes he takes the middle three into his mouth and laves them and fucks the space between each with his tongue. He looks to his uncle who looks stunned the hand on Stiles head is gripping tightly while the other hand with his phone shakes minutely. Derek pulls of and places a kiss to the ball of Peter’s foot. Derek meets Peter’s eyes, his flash blue, daring his uncle not to enjoy and silently putting the other wolf in his place. Derek takes Peter’s largest toe into his mouth and sucks.

Peter drops his phone and lets out a low, loud, and long drawn out groan of “ _Fuuuuuuck”_.

Derek continues his sucking but pulls off with a smirk. His fangs lengthen, he drags the tip of one down to Peter’s sole.

Derek’s chest fills with pride at the broken whimper that escapes Peter’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> The name for this fic and the series comes from one of the last few lines in Peter & Pollen.
> 
> Toward the end the fic kinda got away from me, with the foot thing, but I kinda like it so it's staying.


End file.
